Lo que vino después
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Tras la Batalla Ginny está destrozada por la pérdida de tantas personas pero, sobre todo, por la de su hermano Fred. Uno esperaría que Harry estuviese ahí para ella pero, ¿qué será de Ginny cuándo tenga que reconstruir su vida sin él?¿Cómo reaccionará cuando Harry reaparezca tras seis meses?¿Cómo podrán volver a ser lo que eran después de eso? Mi versión de lo que vino después...
1. Tras la Batalla

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de** J. K. Rowling.** La canción que encontraréis más abajo es **"Bleeding Out"** de **Imagine Dragons** y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2013-2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Ha sido creado para mi AI, **ScAr-PotterMaLfoy**, a quien espero que le guste. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro. Debo decir que nunca había escrito un disclaimer tan largo XDD

N/T: ¡Hola! Traigo este fic de Ginny y Harry, una pareja sobre la que nunca he escrito más allá de mencionarlos de pasada así que ha sido un poco complicado. Siento que no le he sacado todo el jugo que podía pero es lo que hay :D Este fic va dedicado a ScAr-PotterMaLfoy, quien me ha tocado en el sorteo del AI. Espero que te guste y no me intentes maldecir después de leerlo. Aún faltan otras diez viñetas, más o menos como esta, así como un one-shot de tu tercera petición. No he podido hacerte la primera, lo siento, pero te la escribiré en un futuro, ¡prometido!

Muchos besos, guapa y espero que lo disfrutes así como el resto de personitas a las que les interese :D

* * *

**"Tras la Batalla"**

_**Your heart is filled with broken dreams **__(Tu corazón está lleno de sueños rotos)_

_**Just a fading memory **__(Sólo un recuerdo desvaneciéndose)_

_**Everything's gone, but the pain carries on **__(Todo se ha ido, pero el dolor continua)_

Ginny se sentía dormida por dentro. El mismo dolor la había anestesiado, su mente la había recluido en un lugar donde todos los horrores de la noche no habían ocurrido. Donde no existía Voldemort. Ni los mortífagos. Un lugar en el que su madre no lloraba. En el que su padre dormitaba al lado del fuego de la Madriguera. Un lugar en el que Bill no tenía la cara surcada por cicatrices. Un lugar en el que Charlie seguía cuidando dragones. En el que Percy no se culpaba por la muerte de su hermano. Donde George aún tenía las dos orejas. Un lugar en el que Ron aún se enfurruñaba por las bromas de los gemelos. Donde ella todavía no había perdido nada en la guerra. Un lugar en el que Fred todavía vivía.

Había pasado el día despierta a pesar de sentir el cuerpo cansado después de los numerosos duelos en los que se había batido. Temía cerrar los ojos y revivir toda esa pesadilla. Temía que al despertar, el dolor hubiese roto sus barreras. Veía a su familia, reunida alrededor de un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Sabía que era Fred, pero si no lo admitía, si no lo decía en voz alta, entonces no sería real. Y podrían volver a casa y todo estaría bien, porque Fred no se habría ido.

Dejó de mirar a su familia y se concentró en la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de los muros del castillo. Miraba al exterior sentada en el suelo, al borde de un enorme agujero en la pared, producto de algún tipo de explosión. Si su madre la veía, seguramente le caería una buena bronca, pero todas esas cosas había perdido verdadero sentido. El aire era frío a pesar de estar en junio, o quizá es que ella ya no podía sentir calor. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Harry. Le había visto en el Gran Comedor, cuando despuntaba el alba. Tenía un aspecto horrible, lleno de arañazos, suciedad, sangre y unas enormes ojeras. Suponía que se habría ido a dormir, agotado tras todas las batallas. Dónde había estado y qué había hecho todo ese tiempo era un misterio para todos pero Ginny no se sentía con ánimos de preguntar.

No apartó la vista del paisaje hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Hola, Ginny—era Dennis, el hermano de Colin.

Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban inmediatamente de lágrimas. Colin había sido un buen amigo y ella misma había estado ahí cuando le asesinaron. No sabía cómo mirar a los ojos de Dennis, sabiendo que ella podría haber hecho algo para salvar a su hermano, que había estado ahí y no había reaccionado a tiempo.

—Lo siento—susurró y sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Yo también—dijo Dennis con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y que reflejó más tristeza que alegría. Una sonrisa nunca debería ser así—. Pero ambos han muerto luchando por lo que creían, por lo que sabían que era correcto.

—Ahora mismo, no creo que eso sea un consuelo—soltó Ginny. Sabía que no debería estar siendo tan contundente, tan insensible, pero era la verdad y necesitaba decirlo.

—No, no lo es—los ojos de Dennis se llenaron de lágrimas que luchó por no derramar.

Ginny admiró su entereza.

—No es justo—dijo, mirando al vacío—. ¡No tenían que morir!¡Ellos no tenían por qué morir!

Dennis la sostuvo un tiempo, hasta que dejó de llorar. Ginny se sentía estúpida, débil. Ahí estaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de alguien que había perdido a su único hermano. Dennis no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su pena, siendo sus padres muggles, estaba solo en Hogwarts, con el cadáver de Colin como único acompañante. Ginny se sintió peor al darse cuenta.

—Lo siento—le dijo al muchacho—. Lo siento mucho.

—No importa, Ginny.

Se sonrieron un momento más, antes de que Dennis la volviera a dejar sola. Diferentes ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, abrumándola. De repente sintió que no podía quedarse más tiempo dentro del castillo. Hogwarts siempre había sido un faro de luz en su horizonte, incluso después del primer año que había tenido, pero ahora se le antojaba como una cárcel de pesadilla. Habían sido meses y meses de continua incertidumbre, de torturas y miedo. Se sentía tan rota y destruida...

Caminaba por los jardines, viendo los destrozos que había causado la batalla. Aún quedaban cuerpos de mortífagos de los cuales nadie se preocupaba. Ginny se preguntó si alguno tenía a alguien que los quisiera. Una madre, un hermano, una esposa...Se suponía que ellos también eran personas, ¿no? Entonces, debía haber alguien detrás de ellos que estuviese preocupado.

Las huellas de los gigantes y los cuerpos de las acromántulas eran lo más notable del paisaje, que a Ginny se le antojaba hostil. Ya no eran los jardines por los que había paseado con Colin y Demelza. Tampoco era ya el mismo haya en el que se había besado con Harry el día en que empezaron a salir. Tampoco era el mismo bosque en el que la resistencia se había reunido para cumplir los castigos de Snape.

Ahora todo era distinto.

* * *

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, especialmente a ti, AI de mi vida (XDD).

¡Dejad reviews!


	2. Treinta días

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "My Heart is Broken" de Evanescence y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**"Treinta días"**

_**I can't go on living this way**__(No puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma)_

_**And I can't go back the way I came**__(No puedo volver por el camino que he recorrido)_

_**Shamed of this fear that I will never find**__(Avergonzada por el miedo a no encontrar...)_

_**A way to heal my soul**__(...una forma de curar mi alma)_

Había sido un mes largo.

Ginny no hizo caso de los súplicas de su madre que la instaban a quedarse en casa. Tras el funeral de Fred, que había sido triste y rápido, fue apareciéndose cada día en el de las decenas de conocidos que habían perecido en la Batalla. Fueron muchos los caídos: Colin, Tonks, Remus, Lavender...A algunos no había llegado a conocerlos pero sí a sus familiares así que asistió de todas formas.

En todos y cada uno de ellos, miraba alrededor, entre las personas, buscándole. Pero él no apareció. Al menos no de manera visible. Ginny no estaba enfadada con él, ni sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Simplemente no acababa de entender qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza. Había desaparecido, sin más. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione sabían dónde estaba.

—Harry—susurró, con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba sentada en mitad del jardín, rodeada de altas briznas de trigo y gnomos, con un manto de estrellas brillantes sobre su cabeza. Se sentía como cuando era niña, y se escondía entre los árboles porque sus hermanos habían hecho algo especialmente cruel. Esas cosas pasaban a veces entre hermanos. Entonces, escapaba de casa y se sentaba entre el trigo, a descargar toda su frustración. A veces lloraba ahí, para que nadie más pudiera verla. Había utilizado ese lugar con más frecuencia de la habitual durante el último mes.

No podía creer que hubieran pasado sólo treinta días.

Cada hora que pasaba era un tormento. Ya no era capaz de estar mucho tiempo dentro de la Madriguera porque cada esquina le recordaba un comentario, una broma o una trastada de Fred. Tampoco podía soportar ver a George embobado, mirándose en el espejo. Era desgarrador y, siendo honesta, la aterraba. Todos decían que llevaría mucho tiempo, pero Ginny no estaba segura de que George no decidiera reunirse con su hermano en cualquier momento. Eso acabaría por destruirlos a todos.

—Ginny—era Hermione.

Su amiga había estado soportando la carga de una familia destruida durante ese mes. Ginny sabía que también lloraba por Fred, pero ambas eran conscientes de que su dolor no era comparable al de cualquiera de los Weasley. Ginny creyó que a esas alturas estaría en Australia, buscando a sus padres, pero seguía con ellos, sin emitir ni una queja. El pensamiento desató una extraña y fría ira contra Harry.

Él debería estar ahí, con ellos. Debería estar ayudando a su mejor amiga a lidiar con el panorama, debería estar apoyando a Ron en esos momentos. Debería estar aquí, con aquellos que eran su familia. En el fondo, Ginny era capaz de entender su necesidad de estar solo, de poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidir su camino pero eso no lograba consolarla. Le quería ahí, con ella.

—¿Por qué crees que se ha ido?—preguntó, incapaz de contener sus dudas.

Hermione entendió sin necesidad de más palabras que lo que Ginny temía era que fuese culpa suya que Harry no estuviese con ellos. Sabía que no tenía una base real para pensar eso, que no había razones por las que Harry pudiera estar enfadado con ella, a menos...A menos que ya no la quisiera. Y era eso lo que la carcomía por dentro.

—No deberías agobiarte con eso, Ginny—aseguró Hermione en voz baja. Había cierta solemnidad en el paisaje, en el momento, que ninguna de las dos deseaba romper con sus voces—. Creo que sólo necesita pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca he creído que tuviese el tiempo suficiente como para asimilar todo lo que le pasaba.

—Supongo que no—admitió Ginny, pensando en la cantidad de cosas en las que Harry se había visto envuelto a lo largo de los años—. Antes de terminar con un problema ya se estaba metiendo en otro.

Hermione asintió, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. Llevaba un enorme libro en las manos que dejó sobre la hierba, no sin cierta dificultad. El gesto le hizo sonreír. Por un momento, era como si las cosas fueran como antes, con Hermione dando vueltas con sus libros, haciendo de enciclopedia humana. Fue una sonrisa tirante pero menos es nada.

—Tú madre está algo preocupada—comentó Hermione. Ginny torció la cara y la sonrisa se borró definitivamente de su rostro—. Cree que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo aquí sola.

—¿Entonces te ha mandado ella a buscarme?—había sido brusca pero estaba cansada de que siguieran tratándola como a una niña.

—Simplemente...

—Ahórratelo—replicó, a la vez que se levantaba.

¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz?¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a alejarse del mundo?¿No podía estar enfadada con todos?¿No podía, si quería, maldecir a Harry por no estar ahí?¿Por qué eran incapaces de entenderlo?¿No se daban cuenta de que acababa de perder a su hermano sólo un mes antes?

Se quedó quieta, justo a la entrada de la Madriguera. Miró la puerta de madera. Estaba prácticamente nueva, apenas tenía dos años, ya que la vieja habían tenido que reemplazarla. Fred había prendido fuego a la madera con un hechizo experimental, o quizás lo había hecho adrede, sólo él lo sabía.

Fue en ese momento cuando tomó una decisión.

La idea había rondado por su cabeza desde el funeral de Fred, incapaz de concebir la Madriguera como su hogar nuevamente. No quería seguir allí, recordando todos los días a su hermano. Simplemente no podía. Iba a mudarse aunque eso le rompiera el corazón a su madre. Era algo que necesitaba hacer, y cuanto antes mucho mejor.

Entró dentro, preparándose para enfrentar a su madre y al resto de la familia que, sabía, lucharían con uñas y dientes por retenerla.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


	3. Noticias

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "Hymn for the Missing" de RED y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Nota: Oh, estoy taaaaan feliz. ¡Te ha gustado, te ha gustado! Jo, no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba. Es la primera vez que participo y, aunque tus peticiones no eran muy difíciles, era la primera vez que escribía sobre ellas. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste por ahora y espero de verdad que te siga gustando :DD

* * *

"**Noticias"**

_**Why did you go? I had to stay **__(¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo tuve que quedarme)__**  
Now I'm reaching for you **__(Ahora estoy intentando alcanzarte)__**  
Will you wait? will you wait? **__(¿Esperarás?¿Esperarás?)__**  
Will I see you again? **__(¿Volveré a verte?)_

Había cajas amontonadas por todas partes. Ocupaban casi toda la superficie del pequeño apartamento, dejando libre pequeñas zonas desperdigadas. Llevaba un par de días comiendo en el suelo, sentada en un cojín grande y mullido, acompañando la comida que traía del Caldero Chorreante con un vaso de vino. Había desarrollado un especial gusto por esta bebida durante las últimas dos semanas. Haciendo honor a la verdad, se había emborrachado más veces de las que podía contar y en una de esas, había descubierto botellas de vino más baratas que la cerveza y que no dejaban la boca como esparto al día siguiente. También había estado frecuentando más el mundo muggle.

Era impresionante lo que difería la realidad de los muggles con lo que había aprendido en Estudios. Había tenido que echar mano de todos sus conocimientos en la materia para poder moverse por el Londres muggle, pero lo había conseguido, aunque no sin cierta dificultad. El apartamento lo había conseguido en un tiempo récord de siete días, situado lo suficientemente cerca del Caldero como para ir andando, y a un precio bastante razonable, teniendo en cuenta los ingresos con los que contaba.

Su madre había insinuado que comenzase un nuevo curso en Hogwarts pero Ginny ya había recibido ciertas ofertas de trabajo, desde un puesto en el Ministerio, hasta una prueba para las Holyhead Harpies, pasando por una plaza en la Academia de Aurores. Tenía muy claro cuál de ellas iba a aceptar. No las tenía todas consigo, pero quería hacer la prueba para el equipo. Y si eso no funcionaba, buscaría algo relacionado con ello. Lo que sabía con seguridad era que no trabajaría para el Ministerio, y mucho menos como auror. Había cubierto el cupo de batallas en esa vida.

Le dio un trago al vino, y disfrutó del suave desliz del líquido por su garganta. El sabor podría ser mejor pero, al fin y al cabo, era vino barato de supermercado. O al menos eso le parecía. Todavía no controlaba demasiado bien las libras pero iba aprendiendo, con la ayuda de Hermione.

Suspiró, pensando en su amiga. Había sido brusca con ella pero Hermione no se lo había reprochado ni una sola vez. Ginny contaba los días, esperando la inminente explosión de la chica. No tenía ni los dieciocho años, había tenido que pasar por un montón de cosas, y estaba tragando un montón de basura. Hermione no tardaría en soltar toda su frustración. No podía predecir cómo o cuándo, pero sería pronto. Ginny hizo una nota mental para avisar a Ron.

Ron. Él había demostrado ser el más fuerte de todos. Estaba roto de dolor, se le veía en la cara, pero se levantaba todas las mañanas e iba a la tienda, abría y se encargaba de todo. Las ventas habían bajado significativamente pero ambos, Ron y ella, pensaban que se debía a que el ánimo no estaba para bromas. Por otra parte, él y, sorprendentemente, Percy, habían sido los únicos que la habían apoyado con la mudanza. Aún tenía que colocar muchas cosas, pero sin ellos no se sentía lo suficientemente animada como para ir adelantando trabajo. Seguramente estaba siendo la mudanza más larga de la historia.

Dio un bote cuando el sonido del timbre retumbó en el pequeño apartamento. Aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a esos cacharros.

Ron la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola, hermanita—Ginny sólo dejaba a Ron llamarla así—. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Claro que no. Estoy desempleada—le respondió, medio en broma. Ron sonrió un poco, eso era todo lo que podían conseguir: sonrisas cortas, pequeñas y no del todo felices.

Ginny le invitó a sentarse en uno de los cojines y le tendió un vaso con vino. Ron lo olisqueó cómicamente antes de darle un trago, nada acostumbrado a algo que no fuese cerveza de mantequilla o whisky de fuego. Ginny le observó atentamente, buscando cualquier pista que la ayudase a descubrir por qué había ido a visitarla sin avisar. Sin embargo, Ron se empeñó en ayudarla a colocar los últimos muebles (los más grandes), alegando que ya era hora de terminar esa mudanza. Ginny le dio la razón y comenzó a trabajar a su lado, preguntándose si quizá había ido a verla sin razones, por el puro gusto de estar con ella. Pero eso no le cuadraba demasiado.

No tardaron mucho tiempo, cosa que pareció decepcionar a Ron. Ginny levantó una ceja, instándole a confesar. Le había observado atentamente mientras trabajaban, había escuchado su voz tensa y algo insegura. Había pasado algo, algo que hacía dudar a Ron.

—Está bien—aceptó—. Llegó una lechuza esta mañana.

—¿Y eso es importante porque...?

—Era de Harry—soltó, sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Ginny siempre lo había preferido así, y ambos lo sabían.

—Oh—fue todo lo que atinó a decir—. ¿Qué...Qué ponía en la carta?

Se sentía ligeramente decepcionada de que no le hubiera mandado una carta individual a ella. Era una tontería, ya que no se podía decir que estuviesen juntos, pero por alguna razón, había esperado ser la primera en tener noticias suyas.

—Se está preparando para volver—respondió su hermano, muy lentamente, como si esperase verla explotar en cualquier momento—. Dice que necesita un poco más de tiempo, que no puede lidiar con todo ahora pero que no tardará mucho. Unos meses, asegura, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea verdad.

—Seguro que sí—le contradijo Ginny, aunque ella tampoco lo creía—. Bueno, Ron, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme y a darme noticias. Saluda a todos de mi parte, ¿vale?

No había sido su maniobra más sutil, pero Ron, por una vez, captó la indirecta. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para tomar una nueva botella de vino y empezar a beber.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


	4. Reencuentros

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que veréis más abajo es "Éblouie par la nuit" de ZAZ y le pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14, y ha sido creado para mi AI, ScAr-PotterMaLfoy, a quien espero que le siga gustando. Muchos besos, guapa.

N/A: He tenido unos problemas horribles con FF, que se negaba a dejarme subir un nuevo capítulo así que hoy subiré bastantes, uno detrás de otro, porque me da miedo que se vuelva a tomar unas vacaciones. Todos te queremos, FF, pero eres un poco fieftero, eh.

* * *

**"Reencuentros"**

_**Éblouie par la nuit à coups de lumières mortelles **__(Deslumbrada por la noche, por destellos mortales de luz)_

_**À shooter les canettes, aussi paumée qu'un navire. **__(Pateando latas, tan perdida como un barco)_

_**Si j'en ai perdu la tête, je t'ai aimé et même pire **__(Sí, perdí la cabeza, te amé y todavía peor...)_

_**Tu es venu en sifflant **__(...has llegado silbando)_

Ginny resopló cuando vio una manta de hojas frente a la puerta del portal. Los barrenderos tenían la mala costumbre de arrastrarlas hasta los bordes y después recogerlas, dejando restos que se acumulaban y acumulaban. Al de una semana tenía una buena cantidad adornando la entrada.

Abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad, haciendo malabares con las bolsas que tenía en las manos. Maldijo cuando vio que el ascensor estaba averiado. Parecía que nada podía salirle a derechas ese día. Se había dormido esa mañana, por lo que había llegado tarde a trabajar, había tenido que soportar las miradas insidiosas de Betty Grahem cuando se dio cuenta de que su jefe no le había llamado la atención (Grahem estaba convencida de que era una enchufada), había tenido un altercado con un periodista especialmente irritante, lo cual saldría al día siguiente en la portada de Corazón de Bruja o El Profeta, si no en ambos...¡Y ahora el ascensor! ¿Qué más le tenía preparado el mundo?

Recogió el correo, que consistían en unas facturas y una postal de Ron y Hermione desde Australia. Después de cinco meses, por fin se habían decidido a ir a buscar a los padres de su amiga. Ginny sonrió cuando vio una foto de ellos en un sobre. Parecían algo más relajados que en los mejores días de esos últimos meses. Aunque podía imaginarse a Hermione loca de preocupación por la de clases que se estaban perdiendo, siendo ya octubre. Nadie sabía lo que le había pasado a Hermione por la cabeza, pero Ginny suponía que se levantó un día, y decidió que ya había soportado suficiente la pena de otros y era el momento de buscar a sus padres. Ginny aplaudía esa decisión, al igual que el resto de la familia Weasley.

Estaba colocando la compra, cuando el timbre sonó. Al fin se había acostumbrado al sonido, de hecho, ya no le parecía tan molesto. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta, ligeramente sorprendida, pero había aprendido a no molestarse porque alguno de sus hermanos o sus padres decidiesen ir a hacerle una visita sin avisar. Aunque, viendo el estado en el que tenía el salón, deseó que no fuesen estos últimos.

Bueno, deseo concedido...

No estaba muy segura de cuál era su expresión exacta. Seguramente su cara era un poema. Sus ojos castaños le recorrieron desde las zapatillas desgastadas, hasta el pelo negro y, de forma increíble, _domado._ Harry estaba parado en su puerta, con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, los ojos verdes llenos de miedo y el pelo corto, como muestra de que había encontrado la fórmula mágica para mantenerlo en su sitio. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba más de la manera habitual.

—Hola—dijo, ampliando un poco la sonrisa.

Ginny abrió la boca una y otra vez, inútilmente. No era capaz de emitir ni un sonido, y mucho menos de formar una frase coherente. Estaba alucinada. Desde que Ron le había dicho lo de la carta, no habían tenido más noticias de Harry. Ginny se había convencido de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse. Que podrían ser incluso años. Había sido un proceso lento y doloroso. Primero había guardado esperanzas, después había empezado a cambiar, progresivamente, de parecer. Un día, se había despertado pensando que jamás volvería a verle. Primero lo había negado pero tras semanas de afanosa resistencia, había aceptado el doloroso hecho de que no le vería en mucho tiempo y que, quizá, para ese entonces cada uno tuviese una vida distinta. Y ahora se presentaba ahí, sonriendo, incluso confiado.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—vaya, eso sí que le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo sólo...—comenzó, esta vez pareciéndose más al chico que ella había conocido—. Lo siento, no quería...Sólo quería verte.

Ginny se apartó, dejándole el paso libre para entrar en el apartamento. Le invitó a sentarse en sofá, no sin cierta sequedad en el tono. Sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego, consciente de que iban a necesitarlo.

—¿Y bien, qué has estado haciendo estos meses?

—He viajado, mucho—comenzó él, reculando inmediatamente al ver su expresión—. También he pensado mucho. En todo. La guerra, Voldemort, Fred—añadió dudoso.

Ginny cerró los ojos, tratando de encajar el golpe. El nombre de su hermano todavía dolía cuando lo pronunciaba o escuchaba. Sólo habían pasado algo más de seis meses desde la muerte de Fred y no se sentía preparada para hablar de ello. ¿Qué había pensado en él? Bueno, estaba claro que no era el único.

Ginny se tomó todo el whisky de un trago, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Había pasado por muchas cosas. Y había tenido que soportarlo sola. Le daba igual lo que fuese que Harry hubiese estado haciendo, le daba igual si se había ido por la necesidad de alejarse de todo. Se sentía abandonada.

—Vete—susurró.

—Pero Ginny, déjame explicarte...

—No—dijo—. No quiero escucharlo, Harry. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido!¡Seis meses sin ti!¡Seis meses completamente sola, lidiando con la muerte de mi hermano!¡Tuve que ir a su entierro, y enfrentarme a la visión de su cuerpo siendo sepultado bajo tierra!¿¡Y dónde estabas tú!?

—Ginny...—intentó de nuevo, para ser interrumpido inmediatamente.

—¡No!—siguió gritando. Había perdido el control. Estaba dolida, decepcionada y muy enfadada—. ¡Lo único que sé, es que no estabas a mi lado!¡Se suponía que estaríamos juntos al terminar la jodida guerra!¡Se suponía que todo iba a estar bien! Pero se ve que una vez más fui la ingenua de la historia. Nuevamente creí en cuentos de hadas.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió con fiereza, instándole a salir. Harry caminó lentamente hasta ella. Se paró justo cuando estaba por salir, mirándola a los ojos. Separó varias veces los labios tratando de decir algo, finalmente, susurró:

—Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ginny desvió la mirada, esperó a que saliera, cerró la puerta y se echó a llorar.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


	5. Un vacío entre nosotros

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que veréis más abajo es "Because I want you" de Placebo y le pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y ha sido creado para mi AI: ScAr-PotterMaLfoy. Un beso, guapa.

* * *

**"Un vacío entre nosotros"**

_**Tear us in two is all it seems to do **__(Destruirnos es todo lo que parece que hacemos)_

_**As the anger fades **__(A medida que la ira se desvanece...)_

_**This house is no longer a home **__(...esta casa deja de ser un hogar)_

Ginny estaba incómoda. Y eso no era nada justo. Era su casa, por mucho que se hubiese mudado. Ella había vivido durante años allí, ella tenía recuerdos entre esas paredes. Esa casa la había visto llorar, gritar, reír, soñar, jugar, bromear...Y millones de cosas más. Debería ser él el que se sintiera incómodo, no ella. Y sin embargo, Ginny era la única que parecía tensa como una tabla.

Eso la cabreó.

Él les había abandonado, y todos parecían aceptarle como si nada hubiese pasado. Hasta George había sonreído un poco al verle llegar. Nadie había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa en seis meses, y él sólo tenía que poner un pie en la Madriguera para hacerlo. Ginny sabía que su actitud estaba siendo infantil, que quizá debería escucharle antes de juzgar y que debería estar contenta de que tuviese ese efecto sobre la familia, pero entonces rememoraba esos seis meses sin él, y era demasiado.

Bufó, cuando vio una distraída caricia de su madre al pelo de Harry. Se miraron un momento, antes de que él desviase la mirada. Era increíble el cambio que había dado. No era algo físico, a parte del pelo, todo él seguía como lo recordaba. Quizá mejor alimentado, pero eso no era lo realmente importante. No, lo importante era aquello que no se podía ver desde fuera, pero que se escuchaba y sentía. Estaba más confiado, hablaba mucho más, y la fina capa de incertidumbre que siempre le había acompañado parecía haberse evaporado. Era como si hubiese empezado a vivir ese mismo día. Y eso era tan malditamente lógico que fastidiaba a Ginny hasta el límite.

Incapaz de seguir viéndolo, dejó la mesa en la que estaban charlando, y salió al jardín tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. Quería estar enfadada con su familia, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. De hecho, no podía reprocharles nada. Ella misma había estado nerviosa desde que Ron le dijo que Harry iba a comer el domingo a la Madriguera. Esa mañana se había encontrado ante el espejo, buscando la ropa adecuada, queriendo sentirse guapa y especial. Para él. Siempre para él. Finalmente había terminado enfadándose consigo misma y cogiendo unos vaqueros cualquiera y una camiseta de quidditch.

Al igual que cinco meses atrás, se sentó entre las briznas de trigo, mirando el cielo gris. Octubre. Desde luego que tenía que hacer frío. Ginny sonrió, agradecida por el ambiente familiar. Hacía frío pero un simple encantamiento calentador sobre su ropa la protegía del tiempo.

—Ginny—la chica levantó la cabeza, y sonrió al ver a George—. He tenido que dar varias vueltas para encontrarte.

—¿Y para qué querías verme?—preguntó Ginny, invitándole a sentarse a su lado.

—Nada especial—dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía alrededor de dos semanas que no se veían y Ginny se alegró de ver que su hermano estaba mejorando poco a poco—. ¿Cómo te va en la revista?

—Me gusta mucho, la verdad—admitió Ginny—. Aunque estoy harta de Grahem. Sigue convencida de que me contrataron por ser una Weasley, a pesar de que las ventas han subido desde que salió mi columna.

—"Los grandes acontecimientos del quidditch, por Ginevra Weasley para El Quidditch Internacional"—anunció George, con tono grandilocuente y extendiendo una frase imaginaria en el aire.

—Exacto—dijo, riendo—. Ese reportaje ha sido de los mejores de la revista en varios años y me ha costado meses conseguir una oportunidad, pringando como becaria. Me lo merezco.

—Ya, ya—dijo, en tono condescendiente—. Entonces, ¿estás cabreada con Harry?—soltó, a traición.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pillada por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—terminó diciendo, controlando la expresión.

—Oh, porque me tienes un poco confuso—contestó, sonriendo burlonamente—. En ocasiones le miras como si quisieras arrancarle la cabeza pero otras veces es como si lo que quisieras arrancarle fuera la ropa y...

—Vale, vale—Ginny levantó las manos, tratando de parar las palabras de George. Él sonrió. Había sonreído más en esos últimos cinco minutos que en medio año, lo cual era genial, aunque a Ginny le hubiese gustado que no fuese a su costa—. Lo he entendido, pero tengo que contradecirte. Yo no quiero arrancarle la ropa y...ya me entiendes.

—Sé que estás dolida—siguió, poniéndose serio repentinamente—. Yo también lo estaba pero hablé con él, le escuché y traté de comprenderlo. A diferencia de lo que puedas pensar, no es la primera vez que nos vemos. Fue a buscarme el día en que volvió, no le traté muy bien al principio pero dejé que se explicara. Después le eché, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Ginny, sin entender cómo había pasado de echarle de su casa a comer con él amistosamente.

—No lo entendía, estaba enfadado y dolido. Fue después de tomarme una botella de whisky, llorar durante dos horas y pensar muchísimo, que pude llegar a comprenderle.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Eso, sólo él te lo puede decir—George se levantó, sacudiéndose el trasero de hojas y suciedad—. Por cierto, desde luego que quieres arrancarle la ropa.

—¡George!—gritó, viendo cómo se marchaba riendo.

Ginny sonrió, alegre de verle tan animado, incluso aunque fuese sólo algo pasajero. Esperaba que eso fuera señal de que empezaba a recuperarse. Ginny pensó en las palabras de George pero no quiso dejarse convencer. Harry se había equivocado y ahora había un vacío demasiado grande entre ellos. Un vacío demasiado grande como para llenarlo.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


	6. De vestidos cortos y caballeros

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que veréis más abajo es "Belive" de The Bravery y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"De vestidos cortos y caballeros"**

_**The drinking never stops **__(Nunca paramos de beber...)_

_**because the drinks **__(...porque la bebida...)_

_**absolve our sins **__(...absuelve nuestros pecados)._

Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía vestida así. El vestido negro de gasa se le pegaba al cuerpo, realzando todos los sitios correctos, y los tacones de color azul eléctrico seguramente provocarían más de una caída a lo largo de la noche.

Iba a matar a Audrey.

La buena de Audrey Blue era la recién presentada novia de Percy. Cuando su hermano mayor había anunciado que estaba en una relación, todos se habían imaginado a la chica como a una persona tan sosa y rígida como el mismo Percy, pero debía ser verdad eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Audrey era todo alegría y jolgorio. Había llegado a la Madriguera con muchísimas ganas de conocer a todo el mundo, haciéndoles sentir muy cómodos y contando alocadas historias que la solían incluir a ella y una botella de whisky. Aunque siempre se cuidaba de que sus suegros no estuvieran cerca cuando lo hacía. Audrey era la brisa fresca que todos parecían haber estado necesitando, volviendo a llenar la casa de los Weasley con todo el ruido que la caracterizaba hacía menos de un año.

—Ginny, ¿has acabado ya? Todavía tengo que maquillarte.

Audrey entró en la habitación, seguida de una Hermione nada cómoda enfundada en un vestido azul cortísimo. Ginny se volvió a mirar en el espejo, juzgando si el suyo no sería aún más corto.

—Estoy vestida, sí—dijo, señalando lo obvio—. Continúa con tu tortura.

—¿Todas las brujas sois así de dramáticas?—la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que blandía un lápiz de ojos. Ginny odiaba el maquillaje, sentía como si se estuviese escondiendo—. No entiendo por qué ponéis esa cara. Estáis preciosas y deberíais coincidir conmigo en que necesitamos una noche de fiesta. Todos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—admitió Ginny—. Creo que no bailo desde que estaba en tercero.

—Oh, cariño, un baile de instituto no es bailar.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Ella no acababa de congeniar con Audrey, pero Ginny sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Hermione rompiera la coraza. Todos se habían convertido en unos escépticos para las cosas nuevas.

Salieron poco después hacia el lugar en el que habían quedado con los chicos. Ginny se bajaba el vestido cada pocos segundos, nerviosa y molesta. Harry iba a ir con ellos, y aún no había decidido cómo manejarlo. Bill, Percy, George, Ron y Harry estaban charlando mientras las esperaban y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que no estuvieron a su lado.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, mientras los hombres miraban a las tres chicas. Ginny se removió incómoda hasta que George silbó, enganchando un brazo con el suyo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba otro brazo ahí, pero trataron de no hacerle caso al sentimiento. Interiormente, Ginny se alegró de que Fleur y Angelina no hubiesen podido ir, porque eso habría convertido la noche en una salida de parejas (aunque lo de George y Angelina aún no fuese oficial). Lo cual la dejaba sola con Harry. Dio gracias a Merlín de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar con George.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?—comenzó el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Tras mucho tiempo, parecía que todo comenzaba a volver a su sitio. George sonreía y bromeaba más que antes, aunque cada momento tenía cierto tinte de nostalgia que nunca le abandonaría. Que George pareciera continuar con su vida, había dado un enorme empujón a toda la familia.

—George, por favor—se quejó Ginny—, esta noche quiero divertirme todo lo posible.

—Entonces, ¿ese vestido no tiene nada que ver con Harry? Hace demasiado frío como para que no haya una razón detrás de tan poca tela.

Ginny utilizó su mano libre para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a George, que se reía de la cara que había puesto. Bueno, una cosa era innegable, hacía un frío de cojones. El aire agitaba su pelo y le producía escalofríos. El encantamiento de calor sólo calentaría su ropa así que no le quitaría el frío de las piernas. Al menos podía taparse un poco con la americana azul que Audrey había tenido a bien prestarle. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber quemado los vaqueros que le hubiese gustado ponerse. La maldijo por quinta o sexta vez.

—¡Ginny, no acapares a ese maravilloso hombre!—Ginny se giró lo suficiente como para ver la mueca de Percy, quien inmediatamente después sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Él también había cambiado en cierto modo.

Audrey se puso al otro lado de George y él no dudó en echarle un brazo por encima del hombro. La odiaba en ese momento, pero Ginny tuvo que elogiar la manera tan natural con la que sobrellevaba el frío. No era magia, sólo talento natural. Caminaron los tres juntos hasta la discoteca muggle a la que Audrey les había llevado. La mujer se perdió entre la gente de la mano de Percy, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Así, Ginny comenzó a beber y charlar con Bill, George y Harry. Intentó comportarse civilizadamente con Harry y habló con él cuando la situación lo ameritaba sin ser fría o distante.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que se dio cuenta de que había terminado sola. También se percató de que debía haber bebido más de la cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que pudiera llevarla a casa, ya que no se sentía capaz de desaparecerse. George y Bill hablaban con otros dos hombres y una mujer, con la que parecían estar llevándose muy bien y Ginny no quiso interrumpirles, y mucho menos a Ron y Hermione, y a Audrey y Percy, que bailaban acaramelados. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad.

Harry estaba rodeado por un grupito de chicas, que le miraban como lobas hambrientas. Ginny frunció el ceño, molesta. Se acercó hasta ellas y tomó la mano de Harry. Tiró de él sin decir palabra, hasta sacarlo del pub.

—¿Ginny?¿Qué haces?

—Llévame a casa, por favor—susurró, temblando como un pajarillo ante el aire helado—. Eres el único que no estaba ocupado—remarcó la última palabra, dejando claro que para ella estar en mitad de un círculo de chicas no era demasiado importante. Ni siquiera aunque Harry fuese un hombre soltero y joven.

—Está bien—aceptó Harry, comportándose como el caballero que era—. Toma mi brazo.

La desaparición terminó por trastocar su estómago, revuelto de por sí. Mientras vomitaba en el baño, juró a Merlín que jamás volvería a beber, al igual que había jurado mil veces antes aquellos primeros meses tras la muerte de Fred.

Harry entró en el baño cuando Ginny le dio permiso para hacerlo. La cogió en brazos y se la llevó hasta la cama. El vestido se le subió mucho más allá de los muslos, pero Harry apartó la mirada rápidamente y Ginny no se sintió verdaderamente avergonzada.

—Harry—le llamó, atontada por el cansancio y el alcohol—, quédate.

El chico dudó un poco pero después se metió con ella en la cama y la abrazó. Le costó un par de minutos relajarse, pero lo consiguió. Cuando Ginny notó que destensaba los músculos, se decidió a soltar la pregunta que le había rondado en la cabeza durante toda la noche:

—Harry, ¿tú también te sientes culpable de divertirte cuando Fred ya no puede hacerlo?

Se durmió antes de escuchar la respuesta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	7. Un despertar tenso y esclarecedor

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" de Coldplay y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

"Un despertar tenso y esclarecedor"

_**Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees**__(Quizás estoy de luto, quizás estoy de rodillas)__**  
**__**Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes**__(Quizá estoy en la brecha entre dos trapecios)__**  
**__**But my heart is beating and my pulses start**__(Pero mi corazón está latiendo y mi pulso comienza...)__**  
**__**Cathedrals in my heart**__(...catedrales en mi corazón)_

A Ginny le dolía todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo la cabeza. Parecía que alguien le estuviese dando martillazos desde dentro del cráneo a la vez que licuaba su cerebro, pero por alguna magia oscura la mantenían consciente mientras lo hacía. Lo único bueno que podía sentir era un ligero calorcillo que contrastaba con el frío que sentía en la nariz. Notaba un colchón bajo el cuerpo, así que supuso que estaba en la cama.

Se estiró como pudo, encontrándose casi inmediatamente con un obstáculo. No había abierto los ojos, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, así que tanteó con las manos. Parecía un cuerpo, un cuerpo masculino. Decenas de imágenes desfilaron por su mente. Las luces de la discoteca, un vaso de whisky detrás de otro, varios tíos rechazados y Harry. Harry riendo, Harry hablando, Harry rodeado de mujeres y Harry acompañándola a casa. Finalmente, Ginny abrió los ojos.

Harry Potter dormía en ese momento, con el rostro relajado y los labios entreabiertos. Respiraba con tranquilidad y los ojos verdes se movían por debajo de los párpados de largas pestañas. Parecía estar soñando. Una parte de Ginny estaba poniendo el grito en el cielo porque notaba el vestido por encima de las caderas y el brazo de Harry rodeándola, pero otra, mucho más fuerte que la primera, clamaba con fiereza que no se atreviera a mover ni un solo músculo, ni perturbar el sueño de Harry. Y así lo hizo. No se movió en varios minutos, simplemente observándole y respirando al compás. Harry tuvo que abrir los ojos para hacerla reaccionar.

Por un segundo era como si nada hubiese cambiado, pero Ginny no necesitó más de dos para caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se levantó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, alejándose de él.

—Ginny, no es...—intentó Harry, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que no era lo que parecía. Bueno, en realidad era exactamente lo que parecía y ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a Harry. Ella le había pedido que se quedara y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás se negaría ni a la súplica de un mortífago. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, corrió hasta el baño contiguo a su habitación, el único de todo el piso, y se encerró en él. Trató de normalizar su respiración a la vez que abría el grifo de la ducha y se desnudaba. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas.

Tardó mucho más tiempo en salir de lo que tenía acostumbrado, de hecho, se había quedado sin agua caliente desde hacía rato. Suspiró con alivio cuando no vio a Harry en la cama. Eso sí habría sido incómodo. Se quitó la toalla y se puso el pijama, luchando contra esa parte de su mente que aún la instaba a arreglarse para Harry. Había pasado más de año y medio desde que dejaron de ser novios, y no había conseguido olvidarle. Ni siquiera después de la guerra.

—Harry—comenzó, cuando le vio sentado en el sofá de la sala—, esto...¿quieres un té?

—Claro.

Ginny asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Harry se levantó del sofá, para volver a sentarse en la barra de desayuno. Sentía sus ojos verdes en la nuca mientras hacía el té de forma muggle. Ginny abrió un par de cajones hasta encontrar una cajita blanca y roja llena de pastillas. Se tomó una y sacó una bolsa con hielo del congelador. Se había hecho con una gran cantidad de cosas muggles, entre ellas los electrodomésticos.

—¿No tienes poción anti resaca?

—No, no tengo—respondió Ginny, sirviendo el té en dos tazas.

—Yo tengo en casa, si quieres...

—Déjate de tonterías—le interrumpió Ginny, dejando una taza frente a él con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. La resaca trastocaba sus modales notablemente—. ¿Sabes qué? Cuéntame lo que sea que quieras decirme y acabemos con esto.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

—No es lo que yo quiero oír, Harry, es lo que tú tienes que decirme para justificar tu ausencia durante seis largos meses, después de la muerte de mi hermano y otras muchas personas.

—No puedo justificarlo, Ginny.

—Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo—sentenció Ginny, a la vez que le quitaba la taza de las manos sin que él hubiese dado ni un sorbo.

Ginny caminó hasta la puerta con la inevitable sensación de déjà vu, pero mucho antes de tocar el pomo, la mano de Harry se había envuelto alrededor de su brazo. Ginny luchó contra él durante unos segundos hasta darse por vencida. Sin embargo, nada evitó que le lanzase una mirada de puro enfado a Harry.

—Lo entiendo, Ginny. Comprendo perfectamente que estés enfadada, pero han sido dos meses en los que he intentado que me escucharas y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad—proclamó Harry, con fuego en los ojos—. Necesitaba irme. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero por una vez en la vida, hice lo que yo quería. Así que sí, os abandoné. No podía quedarme aquí. Necesitaba pensar, llorar por todo lo que había perdido. Estaba seguro de que moriría en la guerra y de repente todo resultó diferente. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida, no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que me había pasado.

—No me interesa...

—¡Escúchame!—gritó Harry—. No podía miraros a la cara. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando Fred había muerto por mi culpa? No podía enfrentarme a todo eso y huí. Me permití ser un cobarde. Puedes perdonarme o puedes odiarme por el resto de tu vida, Ginny, pero yo sigo queriéndote igual que hace dos años.

—Aún no han pasado dos años—susurró Ginny, soltando lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

—Lo sé, sólo era una aproximación—Harry sonrió suavemente y la soltó—. Espero que algún día pueda probar tu té antes de que me eches—se atrevió a bromear antes de irse, dejándola sola.

Ginny se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, pensando que Harry jamás había soltado un comentario más significativo en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	8. Ambos fuimos idiotas

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "Que te quería" de la Quinta Estación, y les pertenece totalmente. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Ambos fuimos idiotas"**

_**Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía.**__**  
**__**Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota,**__**  
**__**Que te quería.**_

Un año y un mes. Habían pasado más de trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde la batalla. En la mente de Ginny eran muchos más y, a la vez, muchos menos. El mes posterior al aniversario de la muerte de Fred había sido pesado y muy doloroso. George había vuelto a caer en una especie de estado de sopor y su madre lloraba a cada rato. Pero el peor momento había sido cuando su padre llamó Fred, a George. Ginny sintió que le introducían un puñal en el pecho al ver la cara de toda la familia ante ese pequeño error, que en el pasado habría significado una broma mil veces usada. Pero esta vez no hubo más que un silencio incómodo.

La presencia de Harry se había notado. Hermione, Audrey y él trataban de animar las comidas familiares, de hacer todo más llevadero. Ginny ya no sentía hacía él ese rencor que la había dominado durante los meses posteriores a su llegada. Sólo había un enorme agradecimiento y algo de vergüenza. Sus palabras la mañana después de la discoteca le habían dado mucho en qué pensar.

La Madriguera estaba silenciosa mientras Ginny fregaba los platos de la comida. Agitaba la varita concentradamente, consciente de que no era muy buena con los encantamientos de limpieza. Pero se sentía mejor pensando que al menos estaba siendo útil. Esa fue la razón por la que no pudo evitar dar un bote cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya.

—Tienes que levantar más la varita—susurró Harry en su oído, obviamente intentando aguantarse la risa. El suave choque de la respiración de Harry contra su oreja mandó un escalofrío por su columna. Harry repitió el gesto.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en esto?—preguntó Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

—Fui profesor, ¿recuerdas?

—Me refería a los hechizos domésticos—concretó Ginny, maldiciéndole en su fuero interno—. Y no se puede decir que fueras un profesor de verdad.

—Como tú digas—Harry se alejó unos pasos y Ginny bajó la varita. Los platos seguían limpiándose solos, para sorpresa de la mujer—. He notado que ya no intentas matarme con la mirada.

Ginny cerró los ojos, todavía dándole la espalda. Era precisamente esa conversación la que había estado tratando de aplazar. Pero ya era una adulta, tenía que empezar a enfrentar los problemas. Y Harry era uno gordo. Le echaba tanto de menos. Habían tenido tan poco tiempo para disfrutar de estar juntos, y siempre bajo la sombra de la guerra. Siempre bajo la posibilidad de perderle al día siguiente. Porque Harry era la diana de todos los malos. Era el que siempre estaba en problemas.

—Estuve pensando—comenzó, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo—. Al principio no quise escuchar tus palabras, pretendí que no las había oído siquiera. Pero no conseguía quitármelas de la cabeza. Siempre has tenido ese talento—sonrió ligeramente, intuyendo que Harry hacía lo mismo a su espalda—. Y entonces me encontré a mí misma comprendiéndote. Y, al final, viendo todo lo que te has esforzado estos meses, sobre todo después del aniversario, llegué a la conclusión de que te había perdonado—Ginny se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a los ojos verdes, que brillaban como faros—. Pero tú también debes entenderme.

—Lo hago, Ginny—aseguró Harry, que parecía sincero y desesperado en cierto punto—. Pasé noches enteras reprochándome a mí mismo no estar aquí, con todos vosotros. Pero tampoco me sentía preparado para volver. He intentado recuperar algo de tiempo estos meses, aunque no es como si me hubieses dado muchas oportunidades.

—Supongo que ambos hemos sido unos idiotas.

—¡Eh!—se quejó Harry, en broma—. Yo siempre he sido un idiota.

—Muy cierto—concordó Ginny, soltando una carcajada.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, no muy seguros de lo que debían hacer. Ginny quería lanzarse sobre sus labios y comprobar si seguían sintiéndose igual que hacía dos años pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Harry parecía estar en la misma encrucijada. Dio un paso hacia él, despacio, tanteando el terreno. Estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y Ginny ya había olvidado sus reparos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que podrían volver a intentarlo y que esta vez todo iría bien. La necesidad de unir sus labios con los de Harry comenzó a ser difícil de soportar, pero quiso disfrutar un segundo más de ese placentero dolor que no hacía daño. Era una sensación que había echado de menos, incluso aunque no se lo hubiese querido admitir ni a sí misma.

—¡Chicos, vamos a bajar al pueblo! ¿Queréis venir?—la inesperada entrada de Audrey en la cocina les hizo dar un salto que los separó varios pasos. La loza cayó con estrépito dentro del fregadero. Ginny cerró los ojos, evitando mirar la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su cuñada—. Oh, vaya, no quería interrumpir. Ya me voy—Audrey se marchó como un rayo, pero la magia se había roto.

—¡George!—escucharon gritar a Audrey desde el jardín—¿a qué no sabes quiénes se estaban liando en la cocina?

Ginny sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban al mismo tiempo que las de Harry se ponían rojas. Se miraron un segundo antes de empezar a reír.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	9. Demasiado intenso, demasiado bueno

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "Aftershock" de Demi Lovato y le pertenece totalmente. Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**"Demasiado intenso, demasiado bueno"**

_**Your lips conduct electric flow **__(Tus labios conducen electricidad)__**  
**__**Your kiss vibrates me head to toe **__(Tus besos me hacen vibrar de la cabeza a los pies)__**  
**__**Your touch is glowing in the dark **__(Tu toque brilla en la oscuridad)__**  
**__**Those neon eyes send me a blaze **__(Esos ojos de neón me envían llamas)_

Ginny sonrió viendo la forma en que Harry se empeñaba en llamar su atención. Eran pequeños gestos: un roce accidental, una mirada intensa, sonrisas sin razón...Ginny sabía que estaban jugando, tanteando y seduciéndose. Era algo que nunca antes habían hecho y de lo que, aunque intentaban ser discretos, toda la familia Weasley se había dado cuenta. De pronto los días que pasaba en el piso se hacían más difíciles de llevar y se encontraba muchas veces sonriendo por volver el domingo a la Madriguera, sólo para almorzar con Harry.

Ginny pensó durante varios minutos qué podría ponerse. No quería ser demasiado obvia pero tampoco quería ponerse sus vaqueros de siempre. Por otra parte, Hermione le había comentado alguna vez que lo que a Harry más le gustaba de ella era que no se escondía bajo kilos de maquillaje y ropa, que siempre había sido muy natural. Entonces, lo mejor sería ir como siempre: vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas. Pero, ¿y si Hermione se equivocaba? Oh, todo había sido más sencillo en sexto, cuando creía que Harry no estaba interesado.

Se envolvió en una bata cuando escuchó el timbre. Esperaba que fuese Audrey, quien podría asesorarla pero no encontraba ninguna razón por la que su cuñada hubiese decidido pasar por su casa. Sin embargo, sus divagaciones terminaron cuando vio a Harry al otro lado de la puerta. Por suerte, le había crecido el pelo por lo que ahora cada mechón apuntaba hacia un lado, justo de la forma que le gustaba a Ginny.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Hola—la saludó, aún fuera del piso.

—Hola—contestó, sintiéndose como si volviese a tener doce años.

Le dejó pasar y le indicó la silla junto a la barra de desayuno.

—George me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte—la informó, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

—¿Y eso? Es muy raro, ¿no te parece?—Ginny frunció el ceño, pensando en las intenciones de George. Mientras servía dos tazas de té, llegó a la conclusión de que seguro que Audrey también estaba metida en el ajo.

—Bueno, parece que tiene algún tipo de plan. Seguro que sólo quería darnos algo de tiempo a solas.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Esta vez no vas a echarme?—le preguntó Harry, levantando la taza de té.

—Depende de cómo te portes—le contestó Ginny fingiendo un tono estricto y amenazador.

Ambos rieron suavemente.

Bebieron el té y charlaron de cosas sin importancia. Mientras se vestía, Ginny le contó sus más y sus menos con su compañera de trabajo, así como la desastrosa prueba que tuvo para las Holies. Harry trató de subirle el ánimo y le narró una divertida situación que había vivido en Australia con un dependiente libanés.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos—señaló Harry—. ¿Te desapareces conmigo o lo hacemos juntos?

—Juntos está bien—aceptó Ginny, con voz falsamente inocente.

—Como quieras.

Harry se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Ginny fui inmediatamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Sentía el calor de Harry contra ella y su olor, ligeramente almizclado, llenaba sus fosas nasales. Sin darse cuenta, aspiró el aroma con fuerza lo que hizo reír a Harry. Ginny se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que el hombre giraba y parecían entrar en el tubo de una manguera. El aterrizaje no fue todo lo suave que pudo haber sido pero nada le importaba a Ginny menos en ese momento como la forma en que sus pies habían dado con el suelo.

—¿Me guardas un secreto?—susurró Harry y Ginny asintió, incapaz de decir algo—. Todavía no tengo la licencia.

Ginny rió temblorosamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el aire se quedó estático, cargado de electricidad. Harry se acercó ligeramente a ella, esperando a que ella diese el primer paso. Y Ginny estaba decidida. Ya le había perdonado, habían pasado semanas acercándose para después alejarse. Era el momento. Ginny acortó el espacio entre ellos y sus labios se encontraron.

Ginny sintió como si algo explotase en su interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se besaron así. Era un beso demandante, desesperado. Se necesitaban al uno al otro de una forma que ni siquiera llegaban a entender. Enredó las manos en su pelo, revolviéndolo todavía más. Las manos de Harry quemaban en su cintura y dejaban un rastro ardiente mientras subían un poco más. El oxígeno se convirtió en algo secundario y Ginny sintió que comenzaba a marearse. Le daba igual, de hecho, podía morirse en ese mismo instante con tal de no separarse de Harry.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos. Dejadlo ya, anda, que hay hermanos delante.

Se separaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaban delante de toda la familia, en mitad del jardín delantero. Ginny levantó la cabeza con dignidad al ver a George que se reía de ellos junto a Audrey.

—Chicos, no sabía que fuerais tan efusivos—dijo su cuñada, secándose falsas lágrimas de la risa.

—Oh, cállate—replicó Ginny, tomando de la mano a un avergonzado Harry.

—Eso, Audrey—le escucharon decir a George—. Cállate y bésame ahora que Percy no está mirando.

Ambos escucharon sonidos de succión y se giraron para ver cómo Audry y George fingían besar a alguien imaginario. Hasta tenían los ojos cerrados. Harry y ella se miraron y se echaron a reír, preparándose mentalmente para un almuerzo de lo más escabroso.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	10. Han sido dos años

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que encontraréis más abajo es "I love you" de Avril Lavigne y le pertenece totalmente. Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black en respuesta a la petición de mi AI: ScAr-PotterMaLfoy.

N/A: Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Este es el fin, sí. Quizá un poco precipitado pero es lo que conseguí hacer y es lo que me gusta. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Quizá, en el futuro, me decida por hacer la versión extendida de esta historia pero por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo daros. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado, AI querida, porque puse todo mi cariño en estos párrafos.

* * *

**"Han sido dos años"**

_**And I'm not sure you know **__(Y no estoy segura de que sepas...)__**  
**__**That the reason I love you is you **__(...que la razón de que te quiera eres tú)__**  
**__**Being you **__(Siendo tú)__**  
**__**Just you **__(Sólo tú)__**  
**__**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through **__(Sí, la razón por la que te quiero es por todo lo que hemos pasado)__**  
**__**And that's why I love you **__(Y es por eso que te quiero)_

Ginny esta vez decidió que no quería vestirse de negro. De hecho, quería ponerse los colores más vivos que pudiese porque eso era lo que le hubiese gustado a Fred. Su madre seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo, pero Ginny había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por los deseos del resto.

Cogió su bolso y se desapareció. El jardín de la Madriguera no parecía haber cambiado en esos años y Ginny había conseguido reconciliarse con los recuerdos. Ahora les dejaba desfilar por su mente sin perder la nostalgia pero disfrutándolos de igual modo. George la esperaba junto a Angelina, sonriendo.

—Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea—dijo, señalando su túnica roja brillante.

—Desde luego, ambos somos genios—respondió Ginny, con una enorme sonrisa.

Angelina sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Ginny no lograba comprender cómo era capaz de aguantar a George las veinticuatro horas del día. Los tres entraron en la casa y en un segundo Ginny se vio envuelta en los brazos aprisionadores de su madre. Sintió que le picaban los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ginny sabía que a su madre todavía le dolía como el primer día que Fred no estuviese con ellos. No podía decir que no la entendiese. Los brazos de Molly fueron suplantados por el brazo de Harry, que la acercó a su cuerpo protectoramente. Era un alivio tenerlo a su lado.

La procesión hasta la tumba de Fred fue callada y solemne. Ginny se sentía mejor al notar la mano de Harry apretando la suya. En esos mismos momentos se estaba celebrando un acto conmemorativo en Hogwarts pero, al igual que el año anterior, ninguno de ellos había pensado en ir. Se quedaron ahí, mirando la tumba en silencio, recordando momentos felices. De alguna forma, ese ritual llenaba a Ginny de una paz extraña y efímera, pero no por ello menos placentera.

Mientras miraba la sencilla lápida, Ginny pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante esos dos años sin Fred. Pensó en los primeros meses, una espiral de días que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad. Recordó la llegada de Harry, los pasos de caracol que tuvieron que dar hasta llegar a ese momento. Había habido citas, momentos tiernos y noches en vela. Y ahora, dos años después de la guerra, Harry y ella estaban pensando en ir a vivir juntos. Ginny sonrió alegre. Al final, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido a Harry. A Harry a secas. Sentía algo tibio expandiéndose por su pecho mientras imaginaba las posibilidades.

—Es hora de volver—dijo su padre en un momento dado.

El grupo se limitó a asentir y juntos volvieron a la Madriguera.

Estaban comiendo en la Madriguera, en un silencio nada común. Ginny sentía que estaban traicionando a Fred, pero ninguno se sentía con ánimos para bromear o reír. Ni siquiera para charlar. Ginny se concentraba en su sopa cuando un sonido agudo, como un pitido, comenzó a elevarse hasta ser casi insoportable. De pronto, miles de chispas rojas y doradas cayeron sobre ellos.

George, por supuesto.

Más siguieron a ese fuego artificial en miniatura y la cocina se llenó pronto de colores. George no había podido aguantarse las lágrimas, que brillaban por las luces. Ginny sintió que le picaban los ojos.

La mano de Harry se deslizó en la suya, propinándole un suave apretón. Le miró, encontrando la paz que necesitaba en sus ojos verdes. Él estaba ahí, a su lado. Y ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos. Ginny sabía que le quedaban muchos aniversarios más, todos igual de dolorosos, pero al menos le tenía a él como muda promesa de que la vida puede ir a mejor.

Ginny se unió a las risas de los demás que, como afectados por un extraño hechizo, habían empezado a llorar, hablar, bromear y sonreír.

La felicidad no era completa, pero era lo mejor que tenían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
